Accio Happiness, Obliviate Hate
by BookWormProud97
Summary: After the Battle Of Hogwarts leaves many devastated and dead, Harry Potter must find a place for himself in this new world; along with his ever faithful friends, Ron and Hermione. We've followed them through their childhood adventures, and seen 19 years into their future; now we can see how they got there.
1. What Now

Harry opened his eyes, looking up at the yellow rays of sunlight that streamed through the the bedroom window. He blinked groggily and almost immediately he was gripped with the dreadful thought that there were still horcruxes to look for, that Voldemort was still out there. Harry reached over and fumbled for his glasses, hitting his empty sandwich plate; he pushed them up the bridge of his nose and looked around. His eyes were assaulted with the deep crimson and shining gold of Gryffindor. The dormitory looked just as it had when he had last slept there, the previous year. Before the wedding, before Malfoy Manor, and Gringotts and Dobby. Before Fred, Tonks, and Lupin; before the Hallows. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Harry's chest, only to be replaced by one as equally heavy; not of fear though, but of grief. If it wasn't for Hermione and Ron, for Ginny, he would just lay there. Sinking deeper into his grief. Without the constant threat of Voldemort lurking in his life; he did not know what to do next. His whole life had been planned for him before he had even known who he was, and now- he was lost. Before Harry's eyes swam the faces of Lupin and Tonks, of Fred; and he knew he had to push through. Not to do so would disgrace their memories, and there was Ted Lupin to think of. If anything he had to push through for Ted; he would not- could not leave him without a family, no child deserved to suffer the way he had. Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood up, almost tripping over Ron, who was sitting on the floor; looking out at the rising sun.

"Strange isn't it? Without knowing we ought to be out finding some bloody horcrux?" He turned his head and glanced at Harry. Who nodded in agreement. Ron continued, "I suppose Hogwarts will close for the year, so- back to the Burrow; I'll have to find a job as well." Harry started, it hadn't occurred to him that he'd have to start being- an adult. "Good thing Kreacher's warmed up to me a bit; he'll be seeing a lot of me." Harry stated as he began to dress. "Whats that got to do with anything?" asked Ron as he too got up and began to search for clothes.

"Well, I'll be staying at Grimmauld place until I decide what to do with my life, can't stay at Hogwarts." Harry felt a piece of himself crumble as he realized that Hogwarts would no longer be his home, all the years he had spent sneaking around the corridors and learning who he was would be no more. Suddenly though, he was hit over the head with what he highly suspected was Ron's keeper gloves. "What was that for?" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed his tender scalp. Harry looked up into Ron's incredulous expression, Ron looked as if Harry had grown two heads and had sung in mermish. "What do you mean Grimmauld Place? Whats wrong with the Burrow?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"What? No! Nothing is wrong with the Burrow! I just didn't want to inconvenience you any longer, I can find my own place to kip and then visit you." Harry said in a rush, after seven years of housing him, Harry didn't want to ask any more of the Weasleys than was necessary.

"Are you bonkers? You think that after all this my mother would let you out of her sight? And after Fr-" Ron turned stark white, swallowed, and continued on in a quiet voice, "You think after losing Fred, my mother would let you leave? Your like another son to her; if you leave now she'll probably be as bad as when Percy left." Finished Ron, he paused and then pulled his maroon sweater over his head, hiding his expression from Harry.

"But- haven't I- What if she find out about Ginny?" Harry mumbled. Ron's head poked through at this, "What about Ginny?" He asked, eyes narrowed. Harry took a breath and decided that he might as well continue on, "Well, I fancy her, a lot and -er I'd like to started dating her again if she wants me as well and well- your Mom wouldn't want us under the same roof I suppose." Ron stared at Harry and chuckled, "My mother will think its the greatest thing in the world if you two got together" Harry let out a held breath, relieved. "Then you'd really be her son." added Ron, smiling. As the pair of them opened the dormitory door and headed down stairs, Ron turned around, grinning, "Of course the rules from last year still apply, no public snogging and such." Harry laughed and replied "The rule stands for you too, my best friends snogging is not something I'd like to see." Ron's ears turned pink as they entered the Gryffindor common room together.


	2. Memories

Harry and Ron opened the door to the dormitory, and Harry was immensely relieved to see that only Hermione was there; waiting in one of the cushy armchairs by the fire. She stood up as they came over and timidly glanced at Ron before looking at Harry,

"How d'you feel?" She asked quietly as they continued on through the portrait hole. If Harry was to be honest with himself he would say terrible, but Hermione had been worried about him for seven straight years, he thought he'd give her a break.

"Great, tired obviously but really fine." He gave her his most convincing smile and changed the subject abruptly. "So whats the status?" He asked with a smug smile painted across his face.

"Status?" Ron asked. "You know- of your relationship?" Harry answered with a smile, "I thought I should get that cleared up as your best friend and all." Ron's ears turned bright pink, "Um- er-, well we- uh..." Ron stuttered nervously, looking murderous, "Well, I guess we're together I suppose?" He said finally, exasperated. Before he could continue on though, Hermione let out an angry _humf. _

"You _suppose_ we're together?" She said loudly, Ron jumped in surprise as she rounded on him. "Is _that _how you ask a girl out Ronald Weasley?! Did you also seduce Lavender with your _I supposes _and _I guess'_? Well you suppose wrong!" She pushed back her bushy hair as she went on, "Until you realize that you cannot _suppose_ a girl into dating you then there is no status!" Hermione stormed ahead of them towards the dining hall, Harry gave an apologetic glance at Ron who watched her retreating frame in shock.

"Bloody hell" he murmured, "Girls, I swear I'll never understand them" He said mystified, "Sorry mate" Ron turned to Harry, "But if this is going to work, I've got to go after her." He took up chase and ran down the corridor. "Good luck" Harry yelled to him, he raised his hand into the air in recognition as he rounded the corner, leaving Harry alone in the deafening silence he had wanted all along. Acting cheerful in front of Ron and Hermione had just depressed Harry further, he couldn't see the happiness of any situation while there was still so much going on. People had died for Harry, not just today but for seven years; though this fact had always bothered him, it seemed so much more obvious now that there was no immediate threat. Now that life was once again peaceful, Harry felt like each death was a cut to his skin; the fact that those that had died would not be able to enjoy the end of the war, to see their families again, it grated against his conscious constantly. He could not face all of the survivors knowing that they had lost loved ones, that many seats would never be filled again, that their beds would no longer be slept in. Harry panicked, he had to find a place to hide, to lay low until he could get a hold of himself. He turned back the way he had come and began blindly running, he let his body take over and before he knew it he was reaching for a familiar doorknob and pushing open an equally familiar door. With a start, he realized that he should proceed with caution, knowing that the last time he had been in there it had all been in flames. As Harry silently opened the door he gasped in surprise, the Room of Requirement was in pristine condition, what was previously burning in Goyle's fire was all back the way it had been. Harry wondered if there were a few properties of the Come-and-Go room that had yet to be discovered. He closed the door behind him and began to walk, for how long he did not know. He passed the bust in the wig, a vaguely familiar harp, and an hourglass whose sand flowed according to the conversation... before long Harry had stumbled across something so achingly familiar that he doubled back just to make sure. A memory played in his head as he read the inscription that curved around the top; _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _Harry, after six years had found Albus Dumbledore's "new home" for the Mirror of Erised.


End file.
